He Sells Seashells
by Mama Yuki-san
Summary: Duo finds a mysterious castaway on the seashore during a terrible stormy night... pure fluff for now, will get more interesting later, I promise. due to a recent mood swing in the author, pairing is now unkown oO muah!
1. Default Chapter

He stood outside, staring at the ocean from his deck. He watched as the waves crashed against the shore in powerful blasts. The sea was very torrid that night. He climbed up onto the handrail and sat with one leg on either side, watching as the sun slowly set. He could see a storm coming, even as the dark clouds lay only on the horizon. He knew which way it was coming, and spoke a soft prayer for all the sailors out there.

He stared for a long time into the horizon, until little drops of rain started to Spackle onto his back in a gentle shower. Still he stayed, until the rain was pouring down upon him and lighting flashed through the sky like the fingers of God. He smiled up at the hands and prayed that they were protecting hands, and not damning ones as he hopped off the railing, back onto the porch. Just as he went to re-enter his small but elegant beach house, he noticed something lying on the Beach. At firs he though it was just some seaweed, drifter up in the current to find its grave on the dark sand. Out of curiosity and lack of anything better to do though, He decided to jump over the other side of the railing and down into the grassy area between his home and the beach. He ran down to where he'd seen the seaweed…no…human Body…

He took off at a dash as he realized what he'd been seeing was a barely alive human boy. He scooped up the dark haired boy and carried him quickly up to his patio and into his house through the shaded glass doors. He looked back to where he'd picked the boy up from, just in time to see the lighting reach down and strike the indent in the sand where the boy had been. A chill ran up his spine at that moment. "Apparently my prayer goes unheeded…" He said to himself as he carried the boy back to the spare bedroom. He could still feel the electricity in the air, making any strays from his long chestnut braid stand on end. He sat the boy on the floor at first, checking his vital signs to be sure he'd saved a boy, not a corpse. He sighed in relief as he found the boy to be alive. He smiled and whispered to the boy "You owe me now, buddy…" before removing his tattered, soaking clothes and putting a set of his own pajama pants on him. He picked the boy up again and sat him down in the bed, pulling the blankets up around him to keep him warm. He smiled as he left the room and turned off the lights, blowing his handsome new company a kiss before leaving.

The next morning

He woke up and shook his head a little, shaking the last bit of moisture off the tip of his hair as he looked around. The room was dark, but friendly nonetheless. He wondered how he'd gotten there from the ship. Then he remembered…"The ship! She went down…" He said with a sorrowful sigh. His life long love was gone forever, buried at the bottom of the sea. A tear ran down his cheek and he was about to let the wild tears flow form his eyes when the smell of something baking caught his attention.

Slowly, still nursing a killer headache, He got up and went over to the door. He was planning on opening the door and going to find out who owned this place and why he was there, but his plans were thwarted as morning light spilled into the room and blinded him, making him aware of the fact that his 'little headache' was actually a burning, aching migraine. He grimaced and picked up the blanket from the bed, pulling it over his head to shade his eyes as he tried again, His head still hurt as the sun's light ht his eyes, but not the rays. His makeshift phantom robe blocked them enough for him to be able to leave the room. He stalked his way down the hallway and looked for the source of the smell, where he supposed at least someone who could tell him where he was, would be.

He crept around the corner and smiled at the sight that he found. A young boy, looking barely the age of 18, sat on the kitchen table with nothing but a pair of black boxers, A red apron, and a Cross necklace. He seemed to be waiting for his baked goods to be done as he glared at the oven with a warning look in his eyes. The confused castaway slipped around the corner to get a better look at this man, and alert him to his presence.

As the boy turned to face him, he found himself temporarily unable to speak. The boy's hair was unbound and pooling down his back and onto the table. It looked as if it was at least to his knees. His eyes were large and a beautiful shade of violet. Two violet pools that caught him up in their current, almost as the sea caught him up the night before…

He shook his head and smiled a little at the boy, speaking shyly.

" Are you my rescuer?" He asked quietly, though still wary of his migraine.

The boy smiled at him and nodded his head. " I'm Duo Maxwell" He said cheerfully, but quietly. After years with his long time friend Heero, he knew to be quiet when someone was holding their head, lest he get a gun barrel shoved down his throat. Ah, the good old days…He though to himself with a slight chuckle.

The other boy smiled at him and nodded " Trowa…its nice to meet you…thank you for saving me" The castaway said as kindly as he could. In truth, he'd wished that his lovely savior had left him on the shore to die along with his beloved ship.

Duo noticed the look of regret in Trowa's eyes, and decided to try to comfort him. He only hoped this new company wasn't quite as violent as his old company." So Trowa… any clue what your last name is?" He said with a cheerful smile.

Trowa sighed and shook his head. "No, but its not because if the accident… I've never known my real name…. not even the name Trowa is truly mine. It was the name of the captain before me…"

Duo's eyes glistened with a dreamy look in them as he leaned over the edge of the table to look closer at Trowa "Are you the captain of a ship? What's its name? What do you do on a ship? Are you a Pirate?" Duo's rambunctious attitude allowed him a moment of childish behavior, and he put his hand to his mouth to stop himself. "Sorry, I guess that's kind of ridiculous… There are not Pirates anymore, right?"

Trowa grinned at the boyish man sitting on the table in front of him and winked his eye. "Of course not" He said with a suggestive grin. " I do shipments from India… quite a lot of them to be exact" He finished.

Duo stared at him with wide eyes and smiled. " I see then… I'll ask no more" He said as he got off the counter, answering the call of the timer he'd set for what Trowa now noticed to be cookies. He smiled to himself as the thought crossed his mind. Cookies… He hadn't had those in almost ten years…

Duo noticed him staring and grinned. He gestured over to the cookies that were already cooling on the table" I got bored waiting for you to wake up…and it rained so I couldn't go water the plants in the yard" He said with a shrug. " So I figured I'd make cookies and give you something nice to wake up to"

Trowa smiled and nodded as he picked up one of the cookies that were still warm, but not hot anymore. He took a bite of it and made a contented noise as the cookie practically melted in his mouth. He looked up at the hospitable boy known as Duo Maxwell and smiled to him. It felt so good to be in the presence of another human being that didn't spit on a regular basis and eat raw eggs for breakfast; let alone who _baked_ for him!

Duo slapped Trowa's hand as he went to pick up another cookie. Trowa at first gave him an angry glare, but it melted as soon as he caught sight of the cute little brunette with his hands on his hips and a scolding look on his face. " I don't think so!" Duo said. " Lunch first!" He said cheerfully. He'd never admit it to the scruffy man, but having company made him just as happy as Trowa was to be on land. They smiled at each other for a moment before Duo ran off to make lunch. Trowa sat in the spot Duo had been on and waited patiently for him to return. However when the cold of the counter seemed more intimate than usual, a thought crossed his mind. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't thought of this before. He turned around to face Duo and gave him a quizzical look.

"Duo…did you undress me?"

Duo sighed. As fun as it was to have a houseguest, he could tell this one was going to be a load of trouble.

­­­WEEEE! . New fic, total mush-idge :nodnod: o.o;; So what do you think of my new start? I know, I know, I have a lot pf projects running at the same time, but I promise to get them all in order. My slew of Red disks are getting compiled and revised, so expect some of my really old stuff to come back, revised and repaired! For now, enjoy this new AU OOC bit of fluff. More will come on it when I get a jolt of inspiration.


	2. Filler for you

Good morning, Readers I'm back to working again, and now I have a nice, conveniant study hall in which to update you! For now, I have a simple little 550 word filler to give you a little idea of where the plot is going. watch for little hints and quirks in this filler, and in the next full chapter, which I will try to pull off about 2,000 words in. Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it if I can finish this story before school is out, _and_ pass Chemistry... UGH Xx;;;

Enjoy your filler! -

* * *

**He Sells Seashells - Filler **

"How long has he been like this?" Duo's blonde houseguest asked as he sat down in the porch swing and watched the figure in the sand on the beach. Trowa Barton, who had been stying with Duo for about three weeks now, was pacing up and down the shoreline, tossing rocks into the water as he found them. Quatre cringed as Trowa picked up a fairly large crab out of the sand and tossed it too, back into the water.

" He's been like thise for a couple days…I think the land air is starting to get to him" Duo said as he joined his friend on the porch, closing the glass door behind him.

" Land air? Why would that affect him?" Quatre asked, one slender brow quirked in curiosity, as if the concept were an outlandish thought.

Duo sighed as he looked out that window, his houseguest sitting on the beach. " The same way that sea air affects you, Q. It's just a difference in what we're used to." He watched Trowa as he stared out at the ocean, a longing look in his eyes. Duo knew that he could not hold his companion on land much longer. Trowa was truly a creature of the ocean to him; and he could only take being on land so long.

" Why doesn't he just…go back?" Quatre asked as he stood up from his seat in the swing and leaned on the handrail. " I mean…he could work here for awhile and get a nice boat, then…"

" No…" Duo said, stopping Quatre abruptly. " I don't think it's that simple for Trowa… I think there's something else going on with him, I just can't figure out what…"

Quatre sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he watched the red-haired man stand knee deep in the water. Trowa had been looking very pale for the past few days, but Duo smiled as he noticed that trowa's skin was getting more and more lively as he stood there. His skin was gaining color again, and a soft smile came to his lips.

Trowa sat down with his ankles in the water, looking for just a moment up at the beach house he'd been staying in. He smiled to himself and then looked back down to his ankles, where a few seashells sat by his feet. He sighed a bit and picked them all up, rubbing his thumbs against the smooth inner texture of the abandoned shell. He knew exactly what was being discussed by the two friends on the porch a short distance away.

" Why is he so odd?" He mentally quoted.

" Well, he _says_ he's a pirate, but I'm inclined to believe different…"

Trowa laughed and shook his head. Duo wouldn't use such articulate language to talk about him. During the time he'd been there, he'd had to remind himself to dumb down his language numerous times, so Duo could grasp words like "Hypocrisy" and "incandescent". He continued to rub his thumbs against the seashells, looking over the incandescent shell. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. Trowa smiled to himself as he stood back up and started to walk back down the coastline again, paying close attention to the sand beneath his feet...

* * *

that's All for now! reviews are appreciated, so that I know I'm not just doing this for my health ;;;; I also don't mind plot guesses, those are always fun! Hearts to you all, readers! 


	3. chapter 2: beach babe

wow, and overnight chapter! could be because I've had two study halls daily recently... not on purpose, mind you; I've had classes that have been empty. I think I might also skip out on a couple of classes tomorrow, since I have around 4 guest speakers talking to me. God I hate guest speakers...anyway... here's chapter!

Duo's eyes were full of worry as he looked back towards the door to the room Trowa had been calling his bedroom. His mind drifted off for wonder of all the things his houseguest might be doing. In fact, his concern had been keeping him form eating, Quatre noticed as he realized that Duo had been sitting there the entire time, staring at the pine door that stood between him and the curiosity called Trowa Barton.

" You know… he's probably just taking a nap or something" Quatre said, barely shaking Duo out of his dazed state of mind. Duo's eyes flashed over to meet Quatre's, then back to the door.

" How do you know that? The guy just walked in, dragged sand all through my house, went back to his room, and closed the door" Duo stated in a very theatrical manner." Didn't even stop to get his damn dinner!" He added as he leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs.

" Duo…incase you haven't noticed, you're not eating much either…" Quatre said as he looked down to his friend's plate of curry and rice.

Duo quirked a brow at the plate of nearly cold food that he had not yet touched as if it offended him that it hadn't been jumping into his mouth for him the entire time. He sighed and picked up his fork, eating a few bites before losing his train of thought to the pine door once more.

Quatre sighed and sat his fork down, done with his food. He rose from his seat abruptly, and turned to go to Trowa's door. Before Duo could stop him, Quatre had thrown open Trowa's door. the sight he found inside, however, was definitely not what he expected.

* * *

Duo grimaced and banged his head down onto the table. In recent times, Quatre had gone from being a more subtle, quiet type of person, to being a drastic risk-taker; and it was really starting to scare Duo. He understood why Quatre was being like this, though…after all, 18 years of being walked all over can really mess with a person's perception of humanity, and of himself. Duo knew that very well. He sighed a bit, and looked back up to see that quatre was already in Trowa's room, and he heard talking. 

For a moment, he just stared at the door, unsure of whether or not he should even approach. After all, it was none of his business if they got along…

' but what do they have in common to talk about?' Duo asked himself. Without thinking, Duo stood from his seat in the kitchen and began to slowly approach the door, listening all the while to the conversation within as it grew clearer the closer he got. Just before he got to the door, Duo leaned up against the wall directly next to it, lay his head against the wall, and wondered what in the world they could be talking about.

Trowa sat on his bed, nothing but a long green sarong around his waist. With him on the bed sat a large cloth bag, full of different sorts of seashells. Trowa had a nail file in his hand, and a seashell in the other, sanding down the edges of a particularly large seashell. Trowa smiled to him, and held up the hand with the nail file in greeting.

" Hello, Quatre" He said with a warm smile on his face.

" Trowa…what…" Quatre stammered, his mind temporarily caught up in the exposed skin before him, and how the sarong clung so neatly to his muscular and well tanned skin. He mentally shook off these thoughts, and continued. " What exactly are you doing?"

Trowa smiled again as he held up a long chain of seashells with holes in them, strung over a chord of twine. this seashell chain he'd created looked to be about 12 feet long so far, and glistening with the iridescent glow of the underside of the seashells. In between the seashells every five or so hung a sand dollar or an oddly shaped shell, like that of a hermit crab. Quatre smiled back as he finally realized what Trowa was doing.

"Bringing a little of your old home to your new one?" Quatre said with a smile as he sat down next to him on the bed, marveling at the gleaming multi-colored shells in the chain.

"Hai" Trowa said with a smile " I missed things like these…" He mused softly as he held the chain up in front of the overhead light to look at it. He closed one eye and tilted his head a bit in a quirky expression. " A couple more feet of this should do…"

* * *

Duo stood by the door, listening in silence to the conversation going on in Trowa's room. Duo mentally let out a nervous breath as he realized that nothing was wrong with Trowa. For some reason, Duo had found himself worrying about his houseguest's safety. 

Duo stepped away from the wall and went back into the kitchen to eat. After all, his friend's conversation didn't concern him…so why was he so intent on listening in on it? Was he really that nosey? His friends had always told him he was a bit of a pest, and quite the nosey type, but he never really thought he was _that_ bad…

He sighed as he plopped down onto the sofa in his living room, completely ignoring the kitchen, where his dinner sat on the table, now ice cold. He stared at the blank television screen with an odd contempt for it; as if everything that happened to him was it's fault. After a few brief moments of staring, he decided that he would take his friend Heero's initiative when he wanted to think about something…

Duo picked up the remote, and turned on the television. He laughed, realizing that Heero had indeed been the last to watch his telelvision as a familiar theme song came on…

" Today on 'Days of our Lives…"

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0

Woo! Another chapter finished ;; I apologize that it's so small, but at least I pulled off 1,000 words! oo….I think this "smaller chapter" thing is going to work out better for me, so that I can condense my thoughts easier. Well, anyway… hope you liked it! Reviews are lurved ;;


End file.
